Hulda Regehr Clark
Hulda Regehr Clark (18 October 1928 – 3 September 2009)In Memoriam Website, domain registered by Clark's publisher, New Century Press: "On the evening of September 3rd 2009, Dr Hulda Clark’s celebrated life came to an end." was a naturopath, author, and practitioner of alternative medicine. Clark claimed that all human disease was related to parasitic infection, and also claimed to be able to cure all diseases, including cancer and HIV/AIDS, by destroying these parasites by "zapping" them with electrical devices which she marketed. Clark wrote several books describing her methods and operated clinics in the US. Following a string of legal difficulties and actions by the Federal Trade Commission, she relocated to Tijuana, Mexico where she ran the Century Nutrition clinic. Clark's claims and devices have been dismissed by authorities ranging from the US Federal Trade Commission and Food and Drug Administration to alternative medicine figures such as Andrew Weil as scientifically unfounded, "bizarre", and potentially fraudulent. Clark died 3 September 2009 of multiple myeloma (a blood and bone cancer).Chuck Shepherd. News of the Weird. Bumbling criminal has two left feet. WCF Courier, December 18, 2009. Remembering Dr. Hulda Clark, by Oskar Thorvaldsson, Self Health Resource Center: "I first learned that she had been diagnosed by a doctor to have passed away from arthritis and spinal cord injury. A month later, on October 6th her family published a summary of the cause of death, multiple myeloma, a blood and bone cancer is the most likely cause." Background Clark began her studies in biology at the University of Saskatchewan, Canada, where she was awarded the Bachelor of Arts magna cum laude, and the Master of Arts with a High Honors major in biology. After two years of study at McGill University, she attended the University of Minnesota, studying biophysics and cell physiology. She received her doctorate degree in 1958 from the University of Minnesota. Her own biographical sketch states that her degree was in physiology, but the Graduate School's Register of Ph.D. Degrees conferred by the University of Minnesota, July 1956-June 1966, states that she received a Ph.D. in 1958 with a major in zoology and a minor in botany, with a thesis entitled "A study of the ion balance of crayfish muscle; evidence for two compartments of cellular potassium."Library, University of Minnesota In 1979, Clark left government-funded research and began private consulting and her own research. From 2002 until her death she operated the Century Nutrition health clinic in Tijuana, Mexico, where her focus was primarily on late-stage cancer patients. Meanwhile she and her son, Geoff, separately owned businesses that her patients and others used, including a restaurant, her self-publishing company, and a "self-health" store that sells her inventions. Her son continues to operate the self-health store. She published several books, including The Cure of All Cancers, The Cure for HIV/AIDS and The Cure For All Diseases. According to civil court records, her books had generated over $7 million in sales by 2002, although Clark disputed this figure. She held a naturopathy degree from the defunct Clayton College of Natural Health,Hulda Clark biographical sketch. a school that lacked accreditation from any accreditation agency recognized by the U.S. Department of Education. Treatment claims According to Clark, all disease is caused by foreign organisms and pollutants that damage the immune system. She asserted that eliminating parasites, bacteria and viruses from the body using herbal remedies or electrocution while removing pollutants from the diet and the environment would cure all diseases. In her book The Cure For All Cancers, Clark postulated that all cancers are caused by the flatworm Fasciolopsis buski. However, this worm does not live in the USA and Europe but mainly in India, parts of China, Vietnam and other east-Asian countries, and only in rural areas where people are eating unboiled food from water plants, or where pigs live close to humans. Clark also said that HIV is a worm virus and that the worm is responsible for AIDS: "I find i in every case of HIV, Alzheimer's disease. Without this parasite you can't get HIV." According to Clark, depression is caused by hookworms. Epilepsy and seizures are caused by swelling in the brain, attracting calcium and heavy metals, created by the parasite ascaris as well as by malvin, a natural dye found in strawberries, chicken, and eggs.Clark, Hulda Regehr (1995). The cure for all diseases, p.233-34. ISBN 9781890035013. Clark claimed that she could actually cure all diseases whereas, she asserted, conventional treatments for diseases such as cancer and HIV/AIDS often only aim to relieve symptoms.The Cure For All Diseases She was described in the book Denying AIDS as "perhaps the first quack AIDS curer." David Amrein's website contains a disclaimer stating that her treatments are "not prescribed as treatment for medical or psychological conditions" and that "...the treatments outlined herein are not intended to be a replacement or substitute for other forms of conventional medical treatment."Disclaimer from David Amrein's website, drclark.net. Accessed 15 Feb 2007.A second disclaimer from Amrein's website, drclark.net. Accessed 15 Feb 2007. Nonetheless, Clark advocated for the use of her methods as a substitute for standard medical care: Regarding the effectiveness of her treatment, Clark wrote, "The method is 100% effective in stopping cancer regardless of the type of cancer or how terminal it may be. It follows that this method must work for you, too, if you are able to carry out the instructions."Clark HR. The Cure for All Cancers. San Diego, CA: ProMotion Publishing, 1993, p. 120. Major methods and topics *'Diet Cleanup': Clark said that food and supplements were sullied by contaminants such as heavy metals, byproducts in manufacturing, residue and mold. *'Homeography': According to Clark, a "new science ... which is the electronic analog of homeopathy." She said an electronic signature of a substance can be transferred into bottles making a "bottle copy" of the original substance and that it can be done indefinitely. *'Liver flush': She advocated the use of a 'liver flush'. She said it removes gallstones and parasites from the liver and bile ducts. This involves fasting, epsom salt laxatives and a mixture of olive oil and grapefruit juice. *'Parasites': Clark said people have parasites that cause numerous problems. She described herbal and electronic methods to remove them, such as her Zapper device (see below). *'Syncrometer': A "bioresonance" device developed by Clark and claimed to detect contaminants in substances up to one part per quadrillion (ppq). *'Zapper': A device thought to pulse low voltage DC current through the body at specific frequencies. Clark said this device kills viruses, bacteria and parasites. In one case, a patient with a cardiac pacemaker suffered arrhythmias because of interference from the "Zapper." Investigation, flight, arrest and legal issues Federal Trade Commission and Food and Drug Administration action The Federal Trade Commission brought a complaint against the Dr. Clark Research Foundation because of the foundation's claims about the effectiveness of the Syncrometer, the Super-Zapper Deluxe and "Dr. Clark's New 21 Day Program for Advanced Cancers." In November 2004, the case reached stipulated judgment, wherein the case's judge ordered the foundation's operators to offer refunds to the purchasers of these devices and to refrain from making a number of claims about those devices.Stipulated Final Judgment and Order for Permanent Injunction and Other Equitable Relief, Civ. No. l:03CV0054. Decision of the United States District Court for the Northern Division of Ohio, Eastern Division, dated November 18, 2004. Accessed March 7, 2007. The Director of Enforcement at the Food and Drug Administration has stated that Clark's devices seem to be "fraudulent." Indiana In 1993, while Clark lived and practiced in Indiana, a former patient complained to the Indiana attorney general. An investigator for the Indiana Department of Health and a deputy attorney general visited her office incognito as part of a sting operation. Clark proceeded to test the investigator and "told him he had the HIV virus [sic], but said that he did not have cancer." She told the investigator that she could cure his HIV in 3 minutes, but that he would "get it back" unless he committed to returning for six more appointments. She then ordered blood tests from a laboratory. Upon learning of the undercover investigators' status, Clark stated that everything she had told them had been a "mistake". Two days later she had vacated the premises and disappeared.State of Indiana vs. Hulda Clark: Probable Cause Affidavit, Filed August 16, 1993Hinnefeld, Steve, Woman who claims healing knowledge faces charges, Herald Times, April 5, 2000, Accessed 7-11-2007Hinnefeld, Steve. "Clark won't face charges". Herald-Times, 19 April 2000. Six years later, in September 1999, Clark was located and arrested in San Diego, California, based on a fugitive warrant from Indiana. According to Clark, this was the first time she learned about the charge. Her lawyer protested the long delay before her arrest, but a prosecutor implied that she fled Indiana "when she learned that she was being investigated by the state," and that the local police department had limited resources to devote to finding her. She was returned to Indiana to stand trial, where she was charged with practicing medicine without a license. The charge was later dismissed for failure to provide her with a speedy trial. The judge's verdict did not address the merits of the charges but only the issue of whether the delay had compromised Clark's ability to mount a defense and her right to a speedy trial. Mexico In February 2001, Mexican authorities inspected Clark's Century Nutrition clinic and ordered it shut down, as the clinic had never registered and was operating without a license. In June 2001, the Mexican authorities announced that the clinic would be permitted to reopen, but was prohibited from offering "alternative" treatments. The clinic was also fined 160,000 pesos (about $18,000), and Clark was barred from working in Mexico, even as a consultant; however, the San Diego Union-Tribune reported in 2003 that there was evidence that Clark continued to work at the clinic. Evaluation of claims and criticism Hulda Clark has been criticized because her claims lack scientific validity and consist of anecdotal evidence. Joseph Pizzorno, a prominent naturopathic physician, evaluated Clark's claims and found that her books mixed patients with conventionally diagnosed cancer with those whose cancer diagnosis was based solely on her use of the "Syncrometer". The patients with medically diagnosed cancer did not respond to Clark's treatment, while those she had diagnosed using the "Syncrometer" were "cured". Pizzorno concluded that Clark's treatments were ineffective and that treatments based on Clark's recommendations "pose a substantive public health danger".Western Herb and Dietary Products: Evaluation by Dr. Joseph E. Pizzorno, N.D. May 8, 2001. Accessed 15 Feb 2007.A cure for AIDS, Avert.org, retrieved November 7, 2007. available online The Swiss Study Group for Complementary and Alternative Methods in Cancer (SCAC) issued a strong warning to cancer patients considering Clark's methods: Prominent alternative medicine proponent Andrew Weil has written, "No studies have backed up Clark's bizarre claims, and it’s unclear whether the cancer patients she’s supposedly cured ever had cancer to begin with." (subscription required) In 2002, the San Diego Union-Tribune reported that Clark and her son Geoff operated a restaurant and leased housing for patients at Clark's Tijuana clinic. The article described a couple whose daughter, suffering from spinal muscular atrophy, was treated for 10 months by Clark at a cost of approximately $30,000 without improvement. Despite the cost and lack of improvement, the couple stated that Clark insisted she was close to curing the child, and that stopping treatment might endanger her. The patient's mother commented, "People don’t understand why we stayed so long, but Hulda Clark did a very good job of preying on us," and Clark, while stating she could not respond to the parents' allegations on grounds of patient confidentiality, denied their statements in general. Personal She was married to John Burt Clark from 1956 to 1965. During that time she had three sons: Geoffrey Allen Clark, Douglas Burt Walcerz, and Robert John Clark. Works * The Three Owls Reading Method (1965–67) * The Cure for All Cancers (1993) * The Cure For HIV / AIDS (1993) * The Cure for All Diseases (1995) * The Cure For All Advanced Cancers (1999) * Syncrometer Science Laboratory Manual (2000) * The Prevention of all Cancers (2004) * The Cure and Prevention of All Cancers (2007) References External links * Official website * Federal Trade Commission Action Against Dr. Clark Research Association * [http://www.quackwatch.org/01QuackeryRelatedTopics/Cancer/clarkaff/huffman.html State of Indiana v. Hulda Clark, Probable Cause Affidavit]. Filed August 16, 1993. * The Bizarre Claims of Hulda Clark at Quackwatch, which has been involved in litigation with Clark * Category:AIDS denialism Category:People in alternative medicine